


生长痛

by No5_spaceship



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No5_spaceship/pseuds/No5_spaceship
Summary: “阵痛怎抵得过长情。”
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 13





	生长痛

原来所谓生长痛是，我积蕴压抑了好多年的本能欲望，被你疼痛地全全赤裸展开。

  
李灿才知道穿上西装是好庄重严肃的事情。

可那一身裁剪细致一丝不苟的深灰色怎么看都与他太不搭调。尺寸对于他来说有些大了，肩线要宽出一些，袖子遮盖下只能露出几寸指节，生长迟缓的身体被包裹得太过失落又稚气。他立在全身镜前，突然就有很多不安和局促。明明扣子已经被他认认真真系到最后一颗，领带是最深邃的颜色佩戴整齐，熨烫服帖的衣摆饶是没有什么褶皱了还是在他动作下被不心安地抚平好多遍。

  
  
太想长大了。他以前从哪里听来的说法，说男孩与男人之间的距离只不过是一套皮尺丈量出的西装。现在看来似乎对自己并不奏效。他想起来自己为毕业典礼最好穿西装这件事犯难的时候，崔韩率给他打的越洋电话。

“毕业典礼要穿西装的吧，灿可以穿我的。”  


  
“对不起，陪不了你了。”

  
  
李灿犹豫着问他课程的进度，只是想把想念表达得再隐晦些。最终得到的还是时间线冲撞的结论和夹杂喑哑电流的抱歉。所幸他很擅长佯装乐观，把没关系说得自然又轻松。

可是，第一次的盛装出席，本来就是想给你看的呀。

  
他忍不住又要回到几年前这个时候，对方的毕业典礼上。彼时着灰蓝西装的学长真是一下子让青黄不接的动乱时期爆发溢美之词和万种芳心，他像油画里踏出来的虚像一样，将世界粉饰得都要不真实。

那天李灿下了早课急匆匆从初中部赶来见他，跑得头发都乱蓬蓬像只小松鼠，想来藏在校服底下的不平稳呼吸和心跳都会被风和他感知。

崔韩率很认真地听他关于化学老师拖堂行径的控诉，却有些紧张地不知道该什么时候牵他喜欢的人的手。后来是左手传过来一点金属质感的凉意让李灿迟钝地怔住的。尾戒吗。他偷袭也温柔，微小电流顺着运动过后血液富集的滚烫指末缓缓套牢。李灿被温差刺激得想起了什么小心思败露，突然说不出话来。

“以后不用总是偷偷写我名字啦。”

“我把我，写在这里。”

这之后有意无意地摸尾戒成了他不小心就改不掉的小习惯，或许是外圈浮着的名字总让他不可救药地安心。

那现在呢。圆环被他来来回回地旋得生热，尾指内侧的红痕有一点点风化的痛感。不安定，想见你。

李灿想干脆换回校服算了，可他看看身上哥哥的西装，纤维缝隙渗透出的淡淡古龙水味熟悉得容易让人贪得无厌。

他才这么踌躇挣扎了一小会儿，就被突然席卷而来的拥抱圈成失去引力骤然停转的行星。原来想念真的可以一下子环绕半球回到他咫尺可及的地方。

“哥、哥你回来了？”

“嗯……”崔韩率埋在他右侧颈窝，闷闷地回答。李灿从镜子里看到他低垂的眸光被刘海虚掩，疲惫层层叠叠。

“穿西装真好看。”崔韩率抬起点头来看镜里的他，这才把神情舒展开来，声线有别于听筒远距传播而得的疏朗却也似熏染过有割裂的哑。他很累吧。

“穿起来有点大了……我还是换校……”

“不要。”听着有点像无理取闹的撒娇，“真的好漂亮。”

  
漂亮吗。李灿觉得自己与这个词汇少有关联。他只知道哥哥的眼睛，睫毛，嘴唇，手指，一切与他有关都很漂亮。就像现在他看镜子里几周未见的身影，竟真就不合时宜地入了迷恍了神，愣过两秒才注意到有什么微凉的触感入侵他不合衬的外壳包裹。

崔韩率吻他吻得好温柔。入了冬的天气干凉生涩，不爱喝水的人总会最先从唇上的干燥体现出季节交替。后颈上不平坦的一点点落吻让李灿有些生痒，他想说他又忙忘了不记得补充水分，但是又被什么无形的胶着物质缠住舌根。崔韩率呼出的空气越来越热，一下一下像雨季梅湿的暖风，挑拨起久旱草木渴水的本能。李灿略微垂着头，微张的唇灌入冷空气又交换出温度和水分。缺湿，干渴，不得润泽。不用想都知道的吧，他现在一定红透了。更何况镜像里就坦坦然画一幅彤云染的霞晚，他就更不敢去看什么日夜相吻的旖旎了。

上一次接吻是什么时候。李灿闭着眼睛突然走神地想。大概是他出国的前一晚，那时玄关处刚换的暖色灯在加湿器的水雾中看起来暧昧得很，他不自知地禁不住多看了崔韩率几眼，就被他跌跌撞撞地压到沙发上亲得面红耳热头晕脑胀。周遭空气都甜丝丝地黏着缠绵着丢失氧气，越来越情色的氛围是微妙的，李灿环着崔韩率的颈感知到吻痕一路向下，好害怕又好期待。未成年的身体尚不知稚痛未得开化，他突然什么都不想顾，待着崔韩率冲动地把他展开。他说过的，他把他当大人看的。

可是差一点点。那次明明差一点点他们就做了。

第二天醒来身侧的冷意比什么都要真实，李灿没有得到他的临别礼物。

  
这回是谁的呼吸先乱了。窗口的风声忽然变得急，掠过后颈的温差让李灿颤了颤。也不知道这一下引发了什么玄通的共振，身后的人也开始心急了。

崔韩率不轻不重地琢磨李灿很漂亮的颈，舔弄，啃咬，白天鹅渡了春水降临桃粉的吻痕。一只手摸索着西装扣子草草解开，探进他衬衫下摆在腰侧圈圈点点，就有遍野的星火。

“哥……哥，一会儿还要去学校的。”

“没事的……”崔韩率将他转过来抵在镜面上，垂眼看他的眼神中带委屈和央求。“我好不容易才回来的……”

话尾在靠近的距离中模糊进唇齿里，这个吻难以循序渐进，他那么想他的小王子。崔韩率指向性明确地去偷李灿嘴里的氧气和甜意，一地淋漓湿地的湿软粘稠，糅合急切难耐的久别重逢。李灿有好多满溢的想念来不及吞咽，舌尖的追逐游戏他向来是输家，追不上过于激烈的节奏只好乖乖地等待喘息的狭小空隙。

他感到腰际下手的力道渐渐加重了，有些压抑的狠意，又好像慌张了一样分不清轻重缓急。偏偏李灿那里就敏感得要死，他一点一点跟着崔韩率的动作被动紊乱哼声，大脑里的理智是太虚星辰接连崩落塌陷，他的月亮摇摇欲坠了。

崔韩率的手指游弋至溯，撩皱了白衬衫去摩挲不经人事的茱萸两枚。那儿含苞未绽啊，李灿被触到命门一样紧绷起神经，泪腺应激反应涨了一片赤潮，在眼里兜兜转转地不肯褪。

这样的举动无论与先前哪一次的亲昵接触相比都太不一样了，意欲熏天，他肯定想着什么很久了。

又来了吗，那一种微妙的畏惧又期待。

“要，要做吗？”李灿稍微推了下崔韩率肩膀离了唇停下来喘气，轻轻地发问。

“我想，”崔韩率的眼神有点真挚虔诚得过头了，平静湖面一样俯下来与他的潮水对望，分明是好想交汇，好想翻涌，好想就此溺毙，“好不好。”

哪儿有这样子的。不容置喙的陈述语气，残存点吻里的湿黏和温柔。他就那么安安静静沉入他情动泛红的眼等候回答，吐息均匀却厚重，像什么起风时海就会哼鸣。

李灿不敢看他了，耳尖红得快要渗血，一点一点侧着垂下头规避崔韩率的眼神，几乎不可闻地哼出一点雏鸟一样的嘤咛。

“好。”

十七岁的身子。指尖，关节，腰肢，脊骨，小腿，脚踝，都贫瘠也漂亮——他是未垦的荒芜星系。

  
崔韩率有些发笑地俯首轻咬他的喉结，像是因得到准许放心了许多。那里轻轻薄薄的一块突起感官敏感，稍微咬得重了就会惹出很好听的声音。李灿怕着什么一样答应完他就紧张得要命，闭着眼睛攥他肩上的布料，又被拿捏着敏感位置让他抓什么都抓不稳。崔韩率看他如临大敌的模样觉得可爱，又托着他的后脑勺不对等交换液体与氧。

“怕什么啊，又不是要吃了你。”

李灿倒有点生气了。现在是谁要上未成年却在装无辜还笑得那么好看啊。他被崔韩率的手上动作撩拨得快要失神，想把话说得凶一些但是怎么都控制不住事与愿违的后果。

“哥你……快一点…”

他也好想被开凿深处，经受一回彻骨的生长阵痛。

  
西服裤子在狭窄的腰胯解扣，循着光滑笔直的大腿褪至微曲的膝盖。一层柔软的体温庇护被剥离，李灿不知是怕的还是冷的打了寒颤，还没做好十足的准备去有意地放松思维和身体，后头就落了新的热源。他几乎是僵硬地受着崔韩率的细心揉捏安抚，眉头怎么吻都吻不平。第一次，第一次，多么梦幻又疼痛的字眼，他还是好怕的。

一开始的两三厘米而已，李灿就不小心轻轻痛呼。太明显的异物感有些难受，那一些细细的软声落到吻里，崔韩率边作安慰边耐心侵略，寒天冬日里解冻冰河，他分明是温酽三月。

“灿呐……你知道我想这么做多久了吗。”

李灿回答不了他，崔韩率把吻印得越来越深了，有意制造水声淫靡，试图转移对方放在后面过多的注意力。他就好像一团被揉皱蜷缩的白纸啊，每一下小心翼翼的舒展都要疼痛得一尘不染。脆折，生涩，稚苦，最曼妙年青的词汇都陈酿在他紧闭的身体里。他大概是隐光避世的不知者吧，那他做第一个踏足玷染的探险家。

崔韩率从大衣口袋里摸出来润滑剂，气味清新明朗的那一类，怎样想来都与他的少年合衬得不得了。他的手指裹挟了滑腻潮湿的触感顺着刚刚轻开的门扉缝隙渗入杏雨，每一滴雨打都好温柔又隐隐发疼，李灿被从未体验过的别样感受浸染得整个人都在颤，嘴里不住地泄出些表达不自在的短促音节，都随着指尖的屈伸失重沉浮。

“难、难受……”

“忍一会儿好吗，一小会儿就好。”崔韩率另一只手沿着他脊背轻轻抚摸，李灿就成了心尖软肉上一块棉，落雪声和天鹅羽，他咬着下唇忍受幸福的灾难深重。

  
果然不久之后那种艰涩的痛感就渐渐化得淡了，取而代之的是还不足够的快感侵袭。李灿的节点似乎不是很深，光是手指摩擦和按压就足以激发渴求和眷恋，他像终于被撬动的冰川一角一样开始疯狂软化，湿漉，潮热，甜丝丝的糖浆挣出瓶口泄露。李灿慢慢适应三根手指进退温柔，又在偷偷不满足于仅仅温柔。

可是后来手指抽出去的那一瞬间的空落实在太可怕了，冷空气流动带走的暖意让李灿下意识拼了命挽留，虚无啊，失落啊，食髓知味了就念念不忘啊。欲望里根植着什么，本能追随着什么，都不过是最简单的餍足感罢了。

前是满堤的山洪塞流，后是阴湿的空谷深巷，矛盾的膨胀与空虚共生在他身子里，李灿心急得快要疯了，催促崔韩率快一些的语气烧干了似的，灰一样重力消弥。

他怎么那么像讨不着食就会拽着你闹的小动物呢。

崔韩率摸了摸他毛绒绒的发尾——有些被他手心汗蹭湿了，可触感还是足够柔软乖顺。他吻他额头，闻得到很舒服的洗发水气味。

他十七岁的小大人啊。

  
崔韩率让他面对了镜子，圈紧他的腰将自己抵在他幽狭的穴口，扩张做得充分了也难免艰难，一分一寸的推进都带难以想象的痛感，锋利清晰刻得了骨。李灿撑着镜子的手逐渐着不上力，他殷红的唇，迷离的眼，鬓边的汗，三两声悦耳的呻吟都被赤裸地刻绘又胡乱涂抹。

慢慢包容的过程真的好像一段很漫长的生长痛，青涩甬道里的皱褶慢慢被舒展，一切都是懵懂无知的年少轻狂，白纸等着谁的落笔。崔韩率怎么可能不心急啊，他最后那一下太冒进了。最深处被粗暴地探访，一瞬间的完全赤诚让李灿惊喘一声直接就哭了出来。

平面镜上的雾气恰好散去大半，崔韩率自知冲动的过错也心疼，可看到李灿垂下来湿漉漉的眼睫时才是真的慌得要命。

胃病痛得站都站不直了都要笑着跟你说早晚安的男孩啊，什么时候有把眼泪落得这么轻易又坦诚过。他慌慌张张用手背去擦，一片湿湿凉凉的透明痕迹。

“对不起……弄疼你了……”

李灿低着头闷声，像是熬过撕裂感的适应期，好一会儿才松一口气眨眨眼，透过镜子看他，幅度很小地摇摇头，说出来的字眼几乎汽化了一样没了重量。

“没事……我不疼的。”

才怪。声音都是干哑颤抖的，眼眶红成一片，一点液体被他眨眼的动作带下来很漂亮的落体轨迹。怎么不疼啊。他把他很少哭的男孩子弄成这样。崔韩率吻他颈侧的泛青脉络，温暖，鲜活，每一次共鸣都可以振聋发聩。他好心疼，男孩不经人事连着畏惧也一并不知，有足够倔强来永远天真。

被握住的时候李灿几乎是倒吸一口凉气，那里久不得慰藉也兀自饱满，渗出一点点滑腻的草木浆液，肉欲丰腴。手法太轻，太巧，太浪漫了，崔韩率像在把玩什么稀世珍宝似的小心翼翼，一点一点去讨好刚刚被他弄疼了的男孩子。

李灿的喘声就被惹得湿润了，初春惊雷后下一场舒舒服服的雨一样填愈浅壑阙口，土壤松动，露水丰盈。那些情欲要抽芽，要生根，都是不可遏制的事情了。

被填满的阵痛终于稀释淡化，很快又是渴感急匆匆地跟上来，多幽深一潭死水还不得灵动，僵持在一个难耐的时间点度秒如年。

“灿啊还疼不疼？”

李灿摇着头说不疼。怎么办啊，这副一无所知的身子太想要了。他终于懂得世人为何至今仍在重蹈亚当和夏娃的覆辙，原来什么至高无上都抵不过最低级原始的索求，他被这些本能占据了去，只想快点得到救赎。

崔韩率几番确认后才开始慢慢地耸动，初是生涩而艰难的，痛楚似乎比快感还多出一点，李灿跟着他的动作一下一下晃悠，紧阖着嘴唇想避免发出难入耳的声音。那些不自觉坚硬的外壳在渐渐加快的愉悦感里撞出阙口，漂浮，融化，柔软地倾入爱河。

顶端狠狠地蹭过那个节点时李灿几乎被酥麻的快感灭了顶，舒服得他差一点又要掉了生理泪水，酸涩的满足感快要溢出川泽，他浸在里头发酵成轻飘飘人鱼色气泡。太舒服，太高兴，太想丢掉所有放荡地不知所云。

“叫出来好不好。”

崔韩率有心用了力去冲撞那处不堪的弱点，把李灿压在镜面上淡粉的手指一节一节扣紧，用软舌撒娇似地舔他落红如晚熟莓果的耳垂，任谁看都好像什么向主人讨吻的小狗，可是说的话又没有那么洁白又纯情。

“灿做爱时的声音明明更好听。”

真是要命。异国风情熏陶下成长的人向来不懂得隐晦，这两个字明明对于十七岁来说禁令教条一样的滚烫又不可触怒。可他把秽语都念得如诗，将禁果采摘得理所当然。李灿被他蘸染情欲的蛊惑灼得耳尖生痒，不自禁就要遂了他的意。

“啊……哈啊…”

“慢点、哥…”

他抵着镜面快要承受不住崔韩率不听他话越来越快的频率和铺天盖地的快感侵袭，任由着什么在他脑里发号施令，要他的嗓喊出那些无意软化的声音。

真的很好听不是吗。

李灿的腰胯好窄。崔韩率握着一段琉森湖面漂泊的空木一样。他是枯笛也是浮舟，会舒服地战栗，会动情地潺鸣。男孩叫他轻一点慢一点，清清亮亮的声音被钝刃砺成细密一攥月光砂，“哥哥”两个字是他用尽了年少的妥协姿态泄出来的一点孱弱降词。

太快了，他零落成星星点点降在人左胸膛的轻柔触觉，却只能适得其反得到体内愈发坚硬的横冲直撞。

他怎么从来不知道哥哥会有这么坏的心思，在致命点的攻势一直不减，他被蔓延全身的快感冲刷至高潮的海口，又让崔韩率使坏的小动作一下子滞流。崔韩率大概是有些不满于他一直闭眼低头没有百分百沉溺了，耍小脾气锢住他命脉不由他轻松解脱。

他让他睁眼看看镜子。

是什么模样啊。枯叶蝶痉挛纠缠着要破茧，高高低低地挣扎又飞不走，在撕裂翅膀，快慰地抖落一身磷粉物质。呵气就是化雨春风，是赤道雾霭，是格林威治经线封闭对他思念的死循环，哭了就是北极星明，是绯云似霰，他漂漂亮亮光风霁月的十七岁啊，算是一点喜欢都不落地赤裸裸给了他。

李灿羞得急得什么泣音都惹出来了，软着腰骨一个劲儿地切切求他。

“让我…求你、啊…唔…”

他们靠虚像眼神交汇，短短几秒吧，崔韩率难以想象一个人是如何受着最情色的腥浊，眼睛却会说最澄明透澈的话，央求，爱意，一点点可爱的羞恼和怨艾，除此之外别的什么都没有了。

是干净无菌玻璃温室吗，他真的有某个瞬间，觉得身下的一片泥泞湿壤就要萌芽出已破灭的冰河纪，他是他的万物苏醒，他的无上文明。

有人心口的缝隙崩线，再一点浪漫的冷热对流，这年的梅雨就禁不住提前落了。那些涩浊的液体温热，烙下反时节冰激凌甜筒上的黏渍，他终于融化在他的手心，他的脑海，他小小的逼仄的全世界里。

“灿尼好甜。”

李灿还在高潮的余烬里喘着粗气，混沌成一团的神志隐约捕捉到哥哥的夸奖才恍惚着有了自己落败的认知，觉得狼狈又紧紧阖了眼不去触碰镜里的目光。可是他真的要融化了呀，李灿几乎全身重量都被揽在崔韩率臂弯里，好像积聚在雪糕柄末端快要来不及被舔掉的淡奶油。

可爱死了。

崔韩率还没尽兴，舍不得让李灿继续受累便先退让将他横抱到床上。李灿晕晕乎乎觉得热，陷入棉絮的缓慢加速度让人晕眩，他软绵绵地要扯开领带，一番折腾叫他动作稀里糊涂地一点要领都找不到，手指却像盲飞的蝴蝶一样，与扑朔的火苗共垂危，色情又稚嫩的美感。

他的白衬衫下摆这会儿皱得不成样子了，液体浸湿出的些许透明感虚掩着他身子下的狼藉一片，却有什么在昭然若揭。

不止呢，他啊，剥开来也是美的。刚刚还是被热气熏蒸出水珠挂壁的冰镇慕斯，现在就可以是一小团塌落天鹅绒的半流质馅心，他坦白的那一片轻甜地带都任由饕餮，腿根，腰腹，手腕，锁骨，这些人体美学名词都生动得不行，铅线勾勒起来就是名品素描，吻过去就沿途生花，一朵一朵的绛色玫瑰，海棠，石蒜，都好美。

他认认真真吻着好鲜活朝气的生命体。

还在喘息，不均匀，无规律，就好像刚降世一样一贫如洗，唯独雏鸟情结是身体机制删改不掉的顽物，谁第一个用了心开掘他，他就是谁的孤岛白鲸。

他迷糊着要让哥哥再进来。

“啊、嗯…哥、疼…不要了…”

只是那物什与不久前尺寸不一又让他轻轻挠着崔韩率的背喊疼，这回送得深又撞得厉害，他羞愤膨胀着不停叫轻点慢点却总是得不到正确回馈。崔韩率叛逆地折磨他脆弱的节点，爱看他把生理泪水流得像艺术一样酣畅淋漓。

五感都要被撞碎了，李灿好不容易拼凑起来哥哥问他的话。

“想长大吗？”

好想，好想。

十七岁以外那么多荒原星星，我还等着你带我去看呢。

后来他浸在热水里被一点一点仔细洗涤的时候疲乏得不得了还在念着他的毕业典礼。崔韩率应他好好好，穿最帅气的西装皮鞋白衬衫，做我最漂亮的小大人。


End file.
